Flame
by tizarrior19
Summary: A strange occurrence leads Ophilia and Therion to journey together once more. As the world slowly descends into darkness, the two find themselves closer than ever before...
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged. I'll try and remember to respond to them at the start of each chapter. Thanks for reading, and keep on traveling!**

* * *

It was an unusually warm day in Flamesgrace. It was still cold out, but warm enough that a lady walking down the street wondered if she had bundled up herself too much. She wore a long, thick beige cloak, with a peek of white cotton showing underneath. Pausing at a small square of sorts that currently held a handful of merchants attempting to sell their wares, she lifted a hand to steady her hood against the wind.

Up ahead, a man clothed in the robes of a cleric strolled up to the visitor, "Sister Lyss! It's been some time since you visited us. What brings you to Flamesgrace today?"

"I'm afraid it is not good tidings that I bring..." Lyss pulled her hood back, looking the other cleric seriously in the eye, "The flame in Saintsbridge is fading."

The cleric's face revealed his shock. "But it's only been a year since the last Kindling!", he exclaimed incredulously.

"I know, but the change is stark. I fear some evil is at work here..."

A silent pall fell upon the two.

The cleric leaned in and motioned to Lyss, "You must tell the pontiff. Quickly. I will bring you too him. I just hope that this isn't some sort of a dark omen..."

...

* * *

 _Gods, I love a good fruit vendor. All those shiny red apples just sitting there, asking to be taken._

Therion was loitering in front of a merchant's fruit stall in Victor's Hollow. Various kinds of fruits were skillfully loaded into worn-out barrels, with the merchant looking at Therion a little too eagerly.

"Hey, miss, how much for the apples?" Therion said to the young (and clearly inexperienced) merchant who had just failed to notice him slip an apple under his shawl.

"They're the best in the Woodlands!" The merchant claimed, "And I'll sell one for a measly five leaves, just for you," she said with a very obvious wink.

Therion chuckled.

 _Tressa would kill me if she found out I flat-out robbed this poor girl. I guess I could actually pay for one._

He silently tossed over a five leaf coin, gave a small smile, scooped up another apple, and walked away, all in one sweeping motion. He headed over to the famed arena of the city- Olberic had managed to send him a letter asking him to check up on some Ned, whoever the hells that was supposed to be.

As he walked down the short flight of stairs that connected the main street to the city square, he decided to make some use out of his latest loot. Therion pulled out the two apples he had 'acquired' from beneath his shawl and was about to take a bite out of one of them when—

"Therion... Did you actually _buy_ those apples?"

Therion looked up, and was met with the (admittedly) totally unexpected sight of Ophilia Clement. _A year has passed, but she's hardly aged a— what am I_ doing _I should at least answer her question_

"...Let's just say I took advantage of a 'buy one, get one free' deal," Therion said, before biting off a chunk of one of the apples, "So what brings a Sister of the caring, almighty, Sacred Flame out to Victor's Hollow of all places?" He asked as he chewed.

Ophilia walked up to Therion, letting out a small sigh before she spoke, "I know you haven't had the best relationship with the Church, but you don't have to be so rude about it."

Therion paused from his chewing, "Sorry," he apologized quickly.

"It's alright. I'm here on semi-official business. The Flame in Saintsbridge is fading much earlier than it should," she explained somewhat concernedly, "So I'm setting out on a sort of Kindling to refuel it and see if that sets things back to normal."

Therion smoothly tossed away his apple core, beginning on the second. "I take it that's a bad thing.." he chewed, "Wait— _semi_ -official? The hells is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it seems that the Ember of the First Flame has… disappeared. The Knights Ardante posted outside the Cave of Origin were found unconscious, and the Ember appears to have been-"

"Stolen", Therion interrupted.

"Removed temporarily." She corrected.

"So, hang on," he crunched, "You need me to help you get your ember back, is that right?"

"Yeah, about right."

Therion chuckled around his apple. "Alright, what's in it for me?"

Ophilia let out a disappointed sigh. "How did I know that would be your next question? Well, when I told Lianna about my plan, she _may_ have slushed over some funds to 'compensate' you..."

"What're we talking? Three thousand?"

"One _hundred_ and thirty _thousand_ leaves," Ophilia recalled.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Therion dropped his apple, pausing to consider. _You could buy a whole village with that many leaves... It does seem like there's more going on than she realizes, though._ He exhaled rather loudly, features slowly relaxing. _I guess it's better than nothing. Maybe going on a little adventure again wouldn't be so bad..._

"Have you made your decision?" Ophilia asked, eyes scanning his face for some hint of his response.

"I have," he responded, and raised his head crookedly to look Ophilia in the eye, "When do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's me. Back from a VERY long hiatus, my apologies. I've been dealing with a lot of heavy stuff, and then I got sick last week. Regardless, I'm back! I'll try and keep a more strict release schedule.**

 **A quick shoutout to evoboo for his review; sometimes a little encouragement is all you need. I feel like I'm still trying to find my style as a writer. As a result, reviews are always welcome, as critique and suggestions are incredibly helpful. If I'm doing things good, though, don't be afraid to tell me that either!**

 **And I think that's it. See you on the flip side.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Therion deadpanned, "you have _no idea_ where the ember might be? At all?"

The duo had begun making their way to Saintsbridge a day ago. After saving a caravan of traveling merchants from bandits in the Riverlands, Ophilia realized that it would probably be best to return to Flamesgrace to search for clues to the Ember's whereabouts. As a result, they had to turn around and now make it all the way there from the Southern Bolderfall Pass.

"Not really..." Ophilia replied sheepishly, "I was hoping you might be able to use your keen eyes to spot some sort of clue. I mean you were always pointing out traps to Tressa from across the hall so she wouldn't trigger them."

"...Okay that's fair."

As the two crossed into North Bolderfall Pass, Therion took a glance to the right at the town which for a few months he was tempted to call "home". He stopped walking when he thought he saw a light blue dress shimmering in the light. _Cordelia..._

 _O_ philia noticed Therion had fallen behind her, and walked back to him. His face had taken on an almost wistful look, and he seemed completely absorbed in whatever it was he was thinking about. "Theee-ri-on."

"Huh?" His face jolted back to life at the sing-song saying of his name, "Sorry about that, guess I zoned out there."

"It's fine. Say, you've been apologizing a lot more lately. Did that journey soften you up a little?" Ophilia asked, curious.

"Tch." Therion grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ophilia said with a small smile, "So... what were you thinking about?"

 _Crap. I thought she had forgotten about that. I can't just tell her it was Cordelia, cause that'd be pretty freaking awkward. What the hell do I say? Gods just say_ something _Therion!_

"Why me?"

"Huh?" Ophilia was taken aback a bit by the question.

Therion turned to face her, "I mean, if you needed an escort and a detective, wouldn't Cyrus and H'aanit or Olberic be better suited to the job?"

"Well, you have some experience with reclaiming stolen goods—"

"So does Cyrus," Therion pointed out.

"That's besides the point, you were the—"

"Isn't that your entire point though?"

"Therion please stop interrupting me; you asked a question, now let me answer," Ophilia said in a huff. A beat, "As I was saying... you were the only one to never send any letters to the group I never heard from you since the battle with Galdera and so I thought it'd be nice to talk plus I just wanted to see you and— I don't know."

"...Okay then. Guess that answers my— crap get down!"

Therion jumped forward and drew his sword as Ophilia jumped back and took up a battle stance.

His battle-tested blade collided with the jagged curved sword of a black aerial beast. _Damned birdians._

There were three of the monsters in total. But Therion didn't feel like taking the time to let them put up a decent fight.

"Ophilia! Throw me a pomegranate!"

The birdians began to close in. Ophilia frantically rummaged through her bag until she found the right fruit.

"Here!" The pomegranate sailed through the air.

Therion caught the fruit and wolfed it down in one fluid motion.

The birdians had almost just reached him when...

"Aeber's Reckoning!"

At once the monsters were shredded by some unseen force. As they dissolved into the air, Therion turned to face Ophilia, "As I was saying: I guess that answers my question. You were kinda rambling there though," Ophilia blushed, "If this is getting to be too stressful maybe you should hire some mercenaries to do the work for you."

Ophilia walked up to him, "No, I think we'll be fine just with two," she ruffled Therion's hair and smiled, "Now come on, we've still got a ways to go before we reach Flamesgrace."

"Tch..." the third grumbled as the two travelers began to walk again, "Fine."

* * *

That night, the pair found themselves at an old campsite in the great woods of S'warkii. It was situated in a little clearing that lay beside one of the main trails. Therion was working on the campfire with his magic as Ophilia sat opposite him and was trying to keep herself warm.

Eventually, Therion was satisfied with the amount of embers that were occasionally gently spit out of the fire. As he leaned back on the stone he was using as a seat, his mind wandered off to places it hadn't gone in awhile.

Images danced around in his head. His first theft at the age of six: an apple from an aristocrat's orchard, something he hadn't tasted in his whole life. Memories of times spent with Darius flashed in and out. He could still feel the sting of his back hitting the river. He remembered months of agony as he simultaneously recovered and built up a reputation as a _solo_ master thief.

Then newer images came to mind. The feeling of victory as he found the treasure of House Ravus, only to have that crushed by the weight of a Fool's Bangle. New partners as he met seven other travelers. And as he began to finish out his quest, those partners became friends. He remembered the defiance he had with Darius as he proclaimed the trust his friends had put in him, and the day he left the Ravus family for the final time. He remembered the the rise of the Dark God, Galdera, and the desperate battle he fought with his friends to prevent the annihilation or everything and everyone he held dear.

At the end he thought of saying goodbye to his dear companions. That final meeting was one of the most memorable events in his life, he realized. It was the end of his old life, and the start of the new. Just the thought of that send off sent a silent tear down his cheek, which landed on the dry pine needles at his feet.

 _I guess things really have changed. I just hope this job doesn't change them any more. Regardless, things are shaping up to be quite interesting..._


End file.
